Fix-It Felix, Jr. (character)
Fix-It Felix, Jr. is a character (one of the deuteragonists) of Wreck-It Ralph and the protagonist of his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr.. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Official Bio Fix-It Felix Jr.: The All-Around Good Guy "Felix is the popular star of Fix-It Felix Jr. and Niceland's hammer-wielding maintenance man who's beloved by all. When he is not busy fixin' all of Ralph's wreckin', this gold-medal-winning good guy is being showered with kisses, praise and pies from his tenants. Hardwired for niceness, anything other than being "The Good Guy" just doesn't compute." Appearance Felix is a diminutive man with a blue plumber's outfit and cap, white undershirt, blue eyes, and brown hair. He also wears brown leather workboots and workgloves along with a plumber's toolbelt. Felix always carries a magical, golden hammer that was given to him by his father. This hammer allows Felix to fix nearly anything with a single tap, including physical injuries. His appearances, mostly clothing, changed throughout character development from wearing overalls to modern plumbers uniform. At first (it was shown in one of the presentations of the movie's development), he was to wear a yellow shirt and a slightly different utility belt. However, the design changed into a blue shirt with a name tag on it, and the belt's appearance changed as well. Personality Felix is a cheery, lovable, and kind-hearted hero. He brings joy to the Nicelanders by fixing their apartment windows whenever Ralph destroys them. As a result, he is often given praises, pies, and has parties thrown in his honor. During the parties, Felix is shown to be a gregarious person. He doesn't treat Ralph as badly as the Nicelanders do, and even seems to be a bit sympathetic towards him. When Ralph tires of his role as the villain and abandons his game, Felix is courageous enough to take responsibility and risk his life for his game by searching for him. Felix also shows he has a romantic side, as seen when he develops the "honeyglows" for Sergeant Calhoun. He never swears and has a charm about him that reminds you that he was made to be a hero of the 80's; he is good right down to his core. Felix often is the peacekeeper between Ralph and the Nicelanders and is the one to step between the two parties in a quarrel. In the beginning of the film, he merely thought of Ralph as his colleague, but as the story went on, he began to refer to see through his eyes and think of him as a friend, later calling him his "brother," in a friendly manner. Memorable Quotes * "Stand by, my Q*Bertese is a little rusty." * "Why, thank you, friend!" * "Ralph abandoned his game!" * "I can fix it!" * "WHY DO I FIX EVERYTHING I TOUCH??!!" * "Oh, I'll bet that's Mario. Fashionably late, per the norm. * "Ma'am I just gotta tell ya... You are one dynamite gal!" * 'I'm Fix-It Felix, Jr., ma'am... from the game Fix-It Felix, Jr." * "Ralph's gone Turbo?" * "And it is my job to fix what Ralph wrecks." * "Look at that high definition! Your face... it's amazing." * "Jiminy jaminy!" * "I met the most dynamite gal. Oh, she gives me the honey glow something awful!" * "You don't know what it's like to be rejected, and treated like a criminal." * "I don't have to do boo, forgive my potty-mouth." '' * ''I wish I knew, ma'am. He was acting all squirrely last night, going on about cake and medals.... but I never thought he'd go Turbo.."'' * "We can fix it!" * "Oh my land! Where is he?" * "Ralph probably fell asleep in the washroom of Tapper's again." * "I can fix it! I can fix it!" * "Ralph, Quarter Alert. Game on!" * (To Calhoun) "You mean business!" * "What's that he says?" (Imitating Ralph) "I'm gonna wreck it!" * "I don't have to do BOO, forgive my potty mouth." * "Oh my land" * "I've been higgledly-piggldly all over creation looking for you! I almost DROWNED in chocolate milk mix! And then... I met the most dynamite gal, oh she gives me the honeyglow somethin' awful...! But she REBUFFED my affections...! AND THEN...! I GOT THROWN IN JAIL!!" * " Oh that's right, you guys just got plugged in. Well, back when the arcade first opened; TurboTime was by far the most popular game, and Turbo...he loved the attention. So when RoadBlaster's got plugged in and stole Turbo's thunder, boy was he jealous, so jealous that he abandoned his game and tried to take over the new ones. Turbo ended up putting both games and himself out of order, for good." * "Oh, that's not blood force trauma, ma'am. That's just... The honey glow in m'cheeks..." * "Oh, I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines. Hu-up! Huh. Hu-up! Ah... Hu-up Hu-up Hu-up! I can't hop. I'm hopless! This is hopeless! We're gonna drown here! OH, WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE!" Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Fix-It Felix, Jr. Category:Males Category:Heroes